A Touch of Promise
by Fyrefly12
Summary: A short story of Nasaraelia Hawke and Fenris sharing a moment of passsion. It's set about 3 months before the Deep Roads. Enjoy! *M


"I'm just saying that... _maybe_... you should pitch in a bit more."

Nas stopped dead. The words crawled over her skin, making her prickle and itch. She felt the mana forming in her palm. Part of her wanted to extinguish it, but the other wanted to make Gamlen the new Kirkwall lighthouse.

"And what do you expect me to do, Gamlen? I'm already working as a mercenary, a maid, a fucking cook! What more could I do?"

She turned her head slightly to see Gamlen wringing his fingers. He was watching the pulsing light in her palms nervously.

"Well... you could..."

"I could _what_?"

Nas turned her body slowly, for a dramatic response - which she got. Gamlen's face was paler than it had been a few minutes ago, and she saw he was shifting uncomfortably. His dark grey hair was sticking out in its usual greasy mess and his clothes were covered in splotches of Maker knew what. She could smell the faint tang of alcohol wafting from him.

"Well, I have a... _client,_ who is interested in young women to, um – keep him company."

Nas found herself smiling, despite the loathing soaring through her.

With one quick step, Nas was standing in his aura. She felt him shiver as she let her mana run along her arms.

"Gamlen, my dear uncle... please tell me that you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"I – I... you could make a lot of money, Nasara. And you'd gain the favour of a very wealthy, powerful-"

But his sentence was cut short as he was thrown backwards, colliding with the rickety bookcase. Nas stood perfectly still as she tried to regain focus. All she could see was red, and her mana was flaring about dangerously.

Licking her dry lips, Nas watched as Gamlen moaned and moved. Figuring he was alive, she turned. Grabbing the crooked staff that was leaning against the wall, Nas yanked the unstable door to the house open, and stepped into the crisp morning air.

She stood outside and took a deep breath, letting the cold of winter wash over her and cool her skin. All she had wanted was a quiet morning, maybe reading a book she had saved a lot of money to buy, or just enjoying the silence. But no.

The only day off she had had in weeks was ruined by fucking Gamlen. Her mother was out buying food, Carver was off somewhere no doubt bitching to someone about how shit of a sister she was, blah blah blah.

A scraping sound made her open her eyes.

A middle aged woman was using her broom to brush snow from the steps to her house. It was then that Nas saw how much it had snowed last night. Kirkwall glittered as the sun touched the snow covered world. It was a beautiful sight, but one she didn't have the energy to admire.

Letting out a breath, she could see it swirling out before her. She crossed her arms and started forward.

The snow under her hard boots cracked as she walked. A shiver went through her and Nas instantly regretted not grabbing her cloak before she left. Instead, she just strapped her staff in the leather holder on her back.

Before she really knew where she was going, Nas found herself walking into the smoky Hanged Man, where the bored and poor came to wallow in their self-pity.

Nas shook her hair, spraying snowflakes on a man that was passed out on one of the tables. She made her way over to the bar, unsurprised to see Isabella in her usual spot.

"Don't you ever leave?"

Isabella looked up from her drink and smiled seductively.

"Sometimes, but only to follow you."

Nas chuckled and took the stall next to the pirate queen. Isabella made a motion to Herald, the daytime barman, who brought over a questionably clean tankard full of piss poor ale.

"So, what brings you to my little haven?" asked Isabella, taking a sip from her tankard.

Nas drank deeply from the ale before sighing. She leant forward and rested her chin on her palm.

"Besides getting away from the uncle that just tried to whore me out to a friend? Boredom."

Isabella giggled. "Really? Well, you wouldn't make a good whore, Hawke."

Nas raised an eyebrow.

"And why not? I think I've got a body that any nobleman would crave, don't you?"

Isabella swept her dark eyes over Nas's body, almost drinking her in. Nas found herself sitting up, a sudden urge to hold her chest out overwhelming her. She batted her lashes at the Rivani.

"Sweetheart, your body is something that I'd love to touch. But you're not submissive enough to be a whore. And whores don't enjoy it as much as a lover would."

Nas watched as Isabella moved herself closer. She leant in so close that they were nearly nose-to-nose.

"How about I help with that boredom, hm?"

Nas felt fire soar through her body. She had known Isabella just under a year. They had spilled blood together, and more than once, the Rivani had come on to her. There were many times that she wanted to agree, but something held her back. It may have been a certain pair of green eyes. A certain lyrium addiction that she couldn't shake.

But he was a bit too complicated for her. He had too many demons for her to handle.

So Nas felt herself leaning in to Isabella's pull. She let the pirate queen gently run her fingers through her hair, touch the sensitive skin on the nape of her neck. In that moment, there was nothing that Nas wanted more.

"Come with me."

Nas didn't object as Isabella grabbed her hand. She was pulled from her stool and away from the bar. She giggled as Isabella led her up stairs, around corners and through hallways until they finally got to the small rooms at the back of the tavern.

Isabella yanked her through a door, slammed it closed and then pushed her up against it. Nas barely had time to register that they were in a small room with nothing but a bed and a broken chest of drawers. Isabella jumped her, capturing her lips in her own.

She felt her hands run over her body as the Rivaini quickly and efficiently stripped her of her clothing. But Nas had had her own share of lovers, and Isabella stood undressed just as quickly as she did. In the small space of time, Isabella's lips had never left her own.

Another giggle escaped her lips as Nas lost her footing and landed heavily on the bed, Isabella just on top of her. The pirate queen quickly pulled off her bandana before engulfing Nas once again in a haze of fiery passion.

They spent the day together. Talking, making love and drinking.

It was the laziest day that Nas had had since she came to Kirkwall nearly two years ago. She had been a mercenary, but more a slave for the first year. As was Carver. But as soon as they had paid off their debt, Nas had met an interesting dwarf named Varric. He was a nice guy, if a bit eccentric. But he had agreed to help her raise the fifty sovereigns they needed to join an expedition to the Deep Roads. Nas had a good feeling about the expedition, but getting the money... well, it wasn't easy.

Over the past year, she had managed to scrape together thirty three sovereigns that she hid under a floorboard in Gamlen's house. She knew if their thieving bastard of an uncle got his hands onto that money, she would never see it again.

She worked three jobs, as well as taking mercenary missions for people all over Kirkwall. Thankfully, people now knew the name Hawke, so she had been getting more and more work. And the jobs had led her to meet some interesting people.

She had met the mysterious elven warrior, who definitely lit her flame. But he was a bit too damaged for her to get involved with. Merrill, who was a sweet Dalish girl that was surprisingly deep in bloodmagic, and Anders. Now there was an interesting man. He was a broody Grey Warden who had run away from the Order. Oh, and he was an abomination.

But over the months, they had become some kind of dysfunctional, slightly psychotic band of brothers. Aveline also came along as often as she could, as did Isabella and Varric.

Looking to her right, she saw Isabella curled in a ball. She had her back to Nas, and she was completely naked, but her movements were soft an even. She slept quite peacefully for the kind of person that she was. Nas turned her head and looked at the ceiling. She had the small sheet over her own body and the bed was quite comfy. She could easily have fallen asleep.

But it was weird having someone next to her. The only reason Isabella had fallen asleep was because Nas had completely worn her out.

Nas smirked to herself.

She slowly sat herself up, letting the sheet fall off. With a quick movement, Nas put the sheet over Isabella's luscious frame and got to her feet. Picking up her underclothes, she got dressed. As she put her boots on, she took one last look at the pirate queen.

Isabella had more demons than she let on. And Nas saw them, every once in a while.

Nas felt like she could be really good friends with Isabella. The Rivani was so much like Nas, that she wondered if Isabella had had the same kind of experiences as her.

Before she could think too much into it, Nas quietly opened the door and slipped out. She made her way through the halls and back into the main room. She saw from the small windows that the sun had actually set. There was a roaring of laughter to her right, and looking up she saw three familiar faces.

Carver's cheeks were bright red as he threw a hand of cards on the table. Varric laughed again before slapping his shoulder. And then she saw something that startled her.

Fenris chuckled and took another mouthful from his mug.

It was such a rare sight, seeing Fenris smile. It had taken months for her to see him smile, and that was only when there was enough alcohol in their systems to kill a cow. He was always so broody, always so controlled; that she thought he could never break loose.

It had taken Varric a long time to get Fenris to come to the Hanged Man. And even when he was there, he was constantly on edge. But over the months, she saw him starting to relax. They weren't noticeable signs. A vein on his neck which came up when he clenched his jaws had gone down; his hands weren't balled into fists. Little things.

There were parts of Fenris she couldn't stand. Especially his opinion on mages, and Maker did he have an opinion. But he only brought it up so often.

For the most part, he wasn't too bad to be around. And he was hell of a fighter. And he smelled really good. Nas found herself walking over to the table. Varric raised his hand as she was spotted. Carver's face dropped, and Fenris just watched her with a neutral expression.

It was funny, seeing the rainbow of colours that appeared in peoples' aura when she walked into a room.

"What are we playing?" she asked, taking a seat.

"Diamondback," said Varric as he shuffled the cards.

She nodded, grabbing a goblet from the table.

"Hey!" said Carver, reaching up to snatch it from her grasp. Nas just leaned back, out of his way, and took a large swig. As she swallowed, she grimaced.

"Carver, you're drinking piss." She handed the goblet back to him. He glared at her before snatching it so hard that he sent droplets onto Varric's jacket. The dwarf frowned but didn't say anything, he just carried on dealing.

Nas sighed and went to stand up. "Here."

She looked up to see Fenris holding out a small goblet. She raised an eyebrow before slowly taking it from him. Looking inside, she saw a swirling dark liquid. Fenris looked away, grabbing a bottle of wine that sat in the middle of the table.

He brought the bottle to his lips and drank deeply.

Nas watched as a small droplet escaped his lips, running slowly down his chin. Her mouth went dry as she watched the droplet caress the lyrium veins embedded into the soft paleness of his skin. Every fibre in her body made her want to lean over and gently let her tongue run the length of the droplet. He let out a small sigh as he put the bottle down, wiping the droplet away with his hand.

She kept her eyes on him as she took a swig of her own drink. He looked at her side-ways, but Nas didn't look away, holding his gaze until he shifted uncomfortably. He looked away again and picked up his hand of cards.

Nas smiled into the goblet before putting it down and picking up her own cards.

Nas only felt the time passing because it was getting harder to concentrate. Isabella had joined them not long after Nas had. They played a few rounds, but in the end they had just carried on drinking, leaving the cards where they had fallen.

Nas laughed openly as Isabella waved her arms.

"That's my purse', he screamed. I just carried on running like my ass was on fire."

Isabella chuckled and downed the last bit of her whiskey. Nas shook her head, bringing the goblet back to her lips. She raised it, but nothing came out. She pouted and looked at the table, but all the bottles were empty.

"I'll get the next round," said Nas. She grabbed the three empty bottles and stood up, laughing as she felt herself sway. As she walked away, she felt something swipe her rump. Looking back, Isabella winked. Nas chuckled and shook her head.

Getting another two bottles of wine and a bottle of whiskey, Nas walked back through the now crowded tavern. People had come into listen to the new musician who had started. He was an older man who had nothing but three lutes. They were all different sizes and shapes, and they all made different sounds. Tonight, he was playing what she recognised as Antivan music. It was fast and sharp, but full of life. People were twirling their partners around and pulling them close. Their movements were seemingly rough, but they moved gracefully and controlled. Well, the ones who could still walk, anyway.

Nas had never danced to what she found out was called salsa before, but it was a beautiful sound, nonetheless.

She sat back down heavily and put the bottles on the table. Varric was telling some kind of tale that had Carver in stitches. Isabella was talking to a man from the next table and Fenris was-

Nas jumped, almost knocking over a bottle. She blinked and coughed, annoyed at herself for being such a girl. Fenris kept his emerald eyes on her as she poured more wine into her goblet. She felt her cheeks starting her get hot, which never happened unless she was drunk.

She mentally kicked herself. She _was _drunk.

"What?" she demanded, facing him. She expected him to glare at her, then get up and leave. It was what he normally did when she was mean. She didn't really care; he should have been used to it by now.

"Do you know this music?" he asked.

Nas raised an eyebrow before bringing the goblet to her lips. It was so loud in the tavern that she could barely hear him. She would have to lean closer to hear him, but she wasn't going to.

_Too damaged,_ she reminded herself. Although she wouldn't mind sending him to the moon for a few hours...

Nas giggled into her mug. She felt her body sway slightly, and righting herself, she saw Fenris moving from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head and felt her heart jump. He had shuffled himself closer. So close, she could smell the sweetness of the wine in his breath, could see the fog of alcohol over his eyes. He was just as drunk as she was.

"I know its Antivan," she said lamely.

Fenris smirked. "A bit of Antiva is in it, but it's full of other cultures. Tevinter, Rivain, even Orlais. But most people tend to leave the Orlesian ones alone."

"Well, aren't you just full of fun facts," she said playfully. He chuckled under his breath. It was a deep, rumbling chuckle that made her insiders go mushy.

Ah, she hated feeling like this. She hated being attracted to people. It just made things complicated. She preferred the easy way. Meet a man, or woman, fall into bed and have a night of mind-blowing passion, and then leave before the sun comes up. Easy. Uncomplicated.

But this? She worked with Fenris. He owed her a blood debt and offered to help her get to the Deep Roads. Hell, she might even take him with her. But... she _was_ attracted to him. And it made her feel stupid and giggly. And she was _not_ a giggly person.

Fenris leant forward. It was so surprising that she felt herself move back from him. It was one thing to be hit on by Isabella, but Fenris? That was unheard of.

She took another drink from the goblet, shying a side glance at Fenris, who was _still _watching her. Before she could snap at him for staring, a movement caught her eye.

Isabella get to her feet with the dark-haired man she was talking to before, and Nas rolled her eyes as the pirate queen gave him her best smouldering smile. He held out his hand to her and she took it, batting her dark lashes.

Nas laughed, raising a questioning look from Fenris. She turned to him and shrugged.

Leaning back on her chair, Nas let herself wonder into Varric and Carver's conversation. Although, as soon as she heard the words 'hot' and 'sweaty', she tuned out.

Slyly sneaking another glance sideways, she saw that the emerald eyes weren't watching her anymore. He was watching Isabella dance. A part of her suddenly felt irritated. She enjoyed attention, even uncomfortable attention.

She mentally huffed.

Turning her head, she looked to the dancing crowd. And then she saw why he was watching.

Isabella was being turned and twisted, swayed and seduced by the dance. She watched as the man pulled her close, resting her hip against his. Isabella raised her thigh, letting the man slowly run his hand along her skin. He leant her slowly backwards, allowing his head to dip low towards her breast.

And then, with the tempo, he pulled her back up and strongly twisted her again.

Nas was in awe watching them move. She couldn't fathom how someone had the fluidity to move like that. But then again, the dance was almost like fighting. And Isabella could fight as she danced. Seductively, passionately.

Nas was almost jealous.

Isabella was spun around again as the song came to an end. She smiled at the man, who made a gesture for a drink. Isabella nodded and then men started his way towards the bar.

The Rivaini's dark eyes were turned to Nas. She smiled, wondering why Isabella was looking her over like a fresh piece of meat. Nas raised an eyebrow. In time to the song's slow beat, Isabella made her way over to her.

Without saying a word, she grabbed Nas's hand and pulled her to her feet. Nas felt her body sway and she giggled stupidly.

Before she really knew what the pirate queen was up to, Nas was pulled against Isabella's soft body. Their bodies touched, and Nas felt Isabella gently roll her hips in time with the music. She knew what Isabella was trying to do. She was trying to make her dance.

Nas laughed and shook her head, attempting to step away.

But Isabella was quick, pulling her closer into the fray of moving bodies. Too drunk to really resist, she let the pirate sway her body in something that resembled a dance.

As the last few beats of the song started to play, Nas let Isabella pull her close. The Rivaini put her lips to Nas's ear.

"Ready, sweet thing?"

Nas frowned. "Ready for-"

But Isabella had already pushed her back. She took her hand and spun her around, but it was so forceful that she felt her body starting to lose balance. She tried to step back but her footing was wrong. Her body got heavy to the left, and she knew she was going to knock some poor slob over.

But as she should have hit the ground, Nas felt her back collide with something hard. And warm.

And...

She slowly drew her eyes upwards. The world became a deep, endless green.

Her body reacted to him like a flame to oil. Her back curved into his muscles and she could feel every single one. He usually wore his armour, which was cold to the touch, but tonight he only wore clothes. Thin, flimsy material. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, gently letting his fingertips touch her heated skin.

Finally, his hands reached her own. He let his palms engulf her hands, slowly curling them into fists. And then he did something that left her completely speechless.

He... swayed.

Nas felt his hips move behind her. It was a slow sway at first, but as the tempo of the song increased, so did his movements. He gently raised her arms up and above her head. As she did so, Fenris gently let his own hands slide down, letting his hands move to the curve of her arms.

Something came over her then. It could have been the drink. It could have been the lust. But something made her reach up and wrap her arms around his head. She surprised him as he had surprised her, but a glint in his eyes told her that he wasn't finished.

He let his hands continue down her arms until he ran over the curve of her side and down her hips. She let her own hands slide down the back of his head as her body slowly moved downwards, rubbing against his stomach, his hips, his...

He grabbed her then and spun her so forcefully, Nas felt her hair whip around dramatically.

Fenris pulled her hips against his as he started to sway again. Nas didn't know where to look. She felt her cheeks were flushed, and she knew that their friends were watching but... a hunger came over her. A hunger to move with him.

He grabbed her leg and pulled her knee up and onto his hip, just like she saw the man had done to Isabella. He put one hand on the curve of her back before tipping her backwards. He gently swayed her in an arc as his lips came close to her neck. She felt his breath on her skin, and it sent a wave of lightning through her.

He pulled her back up as a change happened in the song. The beat became quicker, as did his steps. He kept one hand on her hip and one hand in hers as he slowly started to circle her.

Nas smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"And where does a slave learn to dance?" she whispered.

They were so close that she knew he heard her. Fenris smirked.

He raised her arm and span her twice before pulling her close again. Keeping her arm raised, he used his other hand to slide his hand up her side again, but this time he used pressure behind it. It was a touch of promise.

Fenris leant in close, letting his cheek rest against hers.

"I can do more than fight, Hawke..." he breathed. She shivered. "_Much_ more."

He pushed her away again before she could respond.

Over and over again, Fenris moved her. He touched her in ways she had never been touched, all without ever once letting her go. Moving with him was like dancing with a ghost. He was there for a second, hot like an open flame – and then he was gone. All that was left behind was a swirl of cold air.

By the time the song had come to an end, Nas was dizzy with passion. She felt like she was a step away from jumping him in front of everyone. All she wanted to do was feel him, to experience a dance with him that she knew would take her to new heights.

But as soon as the thought occurred, another little voice would start up in the back of her mind.

_This is stupid. You are stupid. Stop now, because once you jump into that hole – there's no way out. _

He pulled her against him one last time, resting his hands on her hips. Her body burned and ached for relief. She needed to touch him, she needed to taste him.

Fenris looked deep into her eyes. It was such an intense look that she wanted to look away. He seemed to be searching for something, something that he must have found. He smiled at her. Not a full smile, just a little smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Taking his hands off her, Fenris took a step back.

She watched as he bowed slightly. She frowned. As Nas opened her mouth to speak, Fenris stood up straight. Without looking at her again, he turned... and left.

Nas watched the door to the tavern for what felt like an eternity. She wasn't sure if she was shocked, annoyed or amused. She didn't know what she had expected, really. Some kind of happy-ever-after that she had read about when she was younger? That now he had seduced her, he would kiss her and carry her off on his noble steed?

The thought made her giggle.

As she turned and walked back to their table in a daze, she decided that she was all of the above.

Annoyed, flustered, amused and drunk. Still very very drunk.

Sighing, she let herself fall into the seat. She grabbed her goblet and drank deeply before she realised that Varric and Carver were staring at her. With a smirk, she put the goblet down.

Raising and eyebrow, she blinked slowly.

"What?"


End file.
